


The Bartender and the CEO

by Meowes



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bartender - Freeform, F/F, RWBY - Freeform, RWBY Bartending, RWBY Blake Belladonna, RWBY Weiss Schnee, va11-hall-a, vall-hall-a, vallhalla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowes/pseuds/Meowes
Summary: A CEO walks into a bar.. With a cute faunus Bartender(Inspired by VA-11 HALL-A: Cyberpunk Bartender Action)





	The Bartender and the CEO

Tightening her red velvet tie, a black haired bartender patiently waits for the next customer to come in. She uses this down time to be in her thoughts, get things in order and make sure she’s focused. The bartender’s feline appendages flicked as she heard the door open. 

“Welcome to The Rose Garden.”

The black haired girl spoke in a monotone voice, but not entirely monotone. 

A snow-white haired girl dressed in a formal work dress walked through the door. Her dress was of an expensive material, most likely satin, and it sported a pale blue snowflake ensignia around the collar. She wore a white on black sport coat on top of it, obviously trying to hide the emblem. But she knew exactly who she was. The formal woman walked to the barstool directly across from her and sat down.

“What can I get for you, Miss..?”

“Weiss. Weiss Schnee. And I would like a Piano Woman.”

The bartender gave a nod, turning around to begin preparing her drink. A Piano Woman was one of the more advanced drinks to make, but she didn’t have any problem preparing it. After extensive mixing, she filled a glass with the drink, it sported a light blue color, and placed it in front of her.

“One Piano Woman, would you like to start a tab?”

Weiss pulled out her lien card and handed it to the drink mixer.

“If you would be so kind.”

Giving another nod, she swiped her card through the register and set up a tab, giving her back her card. After receiving it, Weiss looked around the establishment, seeing very few people inside. 

“You don’t get a lot of customers do you?”

The bartender shrugged.

“We don’t usually get crowded anyway. With how secluded we are and the fact that no one feels comfortable with a faunus serving them drinks,” 

Her feline appendages flicked for emphasis.

“Doesn’t help either.”

Weiss took a sip of her drink, an inquisitive hum coming from her.

“I don’t think I ever got your name, would you mind telling me?”

The bartender stood a bit straighter when she asked.

“Blake Belladonna. It’s a pleasure Miss Schnee.”

Weiss scoffed a bit at her formality.

“Please, Weiss is fine.”

Weiss thought or a second, then asked;

“You don’t know who I am, do you?”

Blake gave off a small chuckle.

“I live under a rock, but I don’t live completely under the rock. You’re the CEO of the Schnee United Corporation. You didn’t want to be recognized so you tried to hide your ensignia, pretty poorly I might add.”

Weiss’ pale face flushed a tad at how bad she had been found out. Pouting at her failure, which caused another chuckle to come from Blake.

“Don’t fret about it Weiss, what brings you all the way out here?”

Weiss took another sip from her drink, sulking on the bar table.

“I just wanted to.. Go somewhere that I won’t get recognized instantly.”

Blake softened up the sarcasm and bent down a little above her.

“Well, that ship sailed when you inherited the position from your father. Sorry to say.” 

Weiss sighed in defeat.

“You could’ve at least softened the blow a little.”

Blake could only shrug.

“You said you wanted to be seen as a normal person, I’m giving you an answer I would give to any other person sitting here.”

Weiss’ eyes lit up after hearing that, a warm feeling beginning to grow inside of her chest.

“T-Thank you..”

She finished off the rest of her Piano Woman, Blake giving her a half smile after she thanked her. Setting the glass calmly back on the bar, she straightened her posture and looked back at Blake.

“Could I get something non-alcoholic and sweet? I don’t really drink that much and I don’t want to start.”

“Sure thing, I’ll have that ready in a second.”

Blake turned back around to mix drinks again. Since Weiss wanted something non-alcoholic and sweet, she made a Marsblast, which was an orange slush with pineapple slices on the rim of the glass. Pouring the ingredients into a blender, she heard the door open and a girl with brunette hair with red tips walked in with a person on her shoulder, her boss, Ruby Rose. She started the blender and walked over to her from behind the bar. Weiss following her with her eyes and noticing the pair as well, getting out of her seat to see as well. Blake was the first to speak.

“Uhm.. Is he ok?”

Ruby looked over at her.

“Yeah he’s just unconscious, dunno what his name is, but I found him outside the bar on my way back from The Chicken Stack. I’m gonna let him rest in my office until he wakes back up. Do you mind holding my food for me?”

She held up a bucket of chicken wings to Blake, which she then took and placed on the bar. Ruby then noticed Weiss standing a few feet from her, mildly concerned.

“Are you sure we don’t need to take him to the hospital?”

A slight smirk grew on Ruby’s face.

“What do I have the pleasure of having Weiss Schnee in my bar?”

Weiss rolled her eyes.

“Just Weiss please.”

Ruby chuckled a bit.

“Sure thing Ice Queen, I’m Ruby Rose, owner of this fine establishment.”

A shocked gasp came from Weiss at the pet name she was given, staring daggers into Ruby. After giving her a wink that only seemed to throw fuel into the flames, Ruby adjusted the man’s position on her shoulder looking over at Blake.

“All of her drinks are on me, ok Blake?”

Weiss instantly dropped her attitude and replaced it with a slight bewilderment/apologetic one. Blake nodded and looked back at Weiss. Weiss objected saying;

“You don’t have to do that for me Mrs. Rose, I can pay for my own drinks.”

“Nonsense! You’re the CEO! Not offering you free drinks is like shooting myself in the head. It’s all on the house. Now if you’ll excuse me ladies~”

She hauled the mystery man into her office and shut the door behind her. Blake and Weiss found their way back to their original positions and Blake finished up her drink, setting it on the bar in front of her. Weiss stared at the beverage inquisitively. 

“This looks really good.. What is this?”

Blake’s ears stood up and tail flicked, hearing that compliment from Weiss made her really happy for some reason.

“It’s a Marsblast, it’s basically an orange slush with a hint of pineapple.”

Weiss took hold of the glass and brought it closer to her, noticing the very strong pleasant smell coming from the drink.

“It smells incredible..”

Blake snorted, her tail flicking.

“Why are you smelling a drink?”

Weiss realised what she was doing and quickly composed herself, taking a sip of the bright orange drink. Her eyes widened at the flavor of both pineapple and orange flooded her taste buds.

“It’s..Amazing.. This might be my new favorite!”

She continued to drink it, but not so fast as to give her a brain freeze. Blake couldn’t help but smile at how cute she looked drinking it. Suddenly the door opened again, this time a man with red spiked hair sauntered inside, he was obviously intoxicated but it was unknown how much he drank. He struggled to stand and had to brace himself on the bar. Blake and Weiss both watched him walk in, glancing at each other for a moment before looking back at him. Blake was the first to speak to the man;

“Sir, are you okay?”

Blake asked, cautiously stepping towards him. When she got closer he looked back up at her, his face was flushed from the alcohol, his mouth formed into a toothy grin as he looked up at her.

“Hellooooo kitty~”

He tried to stand up as straight as he could, his arms wobbling a bit on the bar. Blake backed up a bit.

“Sir I’m gonna have to ask you to leave, you’ve had more than enough.”

Weiss starred in concern at the whole situation. She’s been in this situation more than once to know where this is going. 

“I’ll leave only if yu come wit me. A b-” 

He stopped talking to cover his mouth, looking as if all that he’s drank was about to come up.

“A butiful faunus such as yurself dsn’t deserve to rot away in this shithole.”

Blake scrunched up her face in anger, she actually quite liked working her so she took offense to that.

“This  _ shithole _ , Sir, is where I work. Now please leave before I have to call my boss to escort you out.”

He started chuckling to himself

“Oooh I’m sooo scared! You’re just like all the - _ urp-  _ other girls. Why do the lot of you get a stick up yur ass after I’ve ‘ad a few.”

Weiss built up the courage to get up and walk over to him, putting on her best confident face.

“She told you to leave, why are you still here?”

The man looked to where that voice was coming from, his face growing from a perverted smirk to a devious grin. He shifted his position towards Weiss, her composure cracking a bit as he fully acknowledged her. 

“Well well well.. If it isn’t the princess herself.” 

He had to hold his mouth for a moment again to make sure he didn’t throw up anywhere.

“Your stupid fucking… place where you work.. Completely ruined me!”

Weiss reeled back a bit at the sudden increase in his voice, trying to bolster herself straight in front of him.

“Yur dum fukking laws n shit with the.. Whatever! My family lives on the strt now cus of you!”

Weiss tried to keep her composure as she spoke.

“S-Sir, I’m very sorry for what you-”

“You don’t know what I’ve been through!”

The man reeled back and threw a punch at Weiss. Blake loudly shouted someone’s name, but Weiss was too focused on what was happening to hear it. She gasped loudly, bracing for impact. Suddenly a hand came in between them, catching the punch before it made contact. Weiss slowly opened her eyes, seeing that It was Ruby who stopped the punch.    
“Sorry Sir, but I won’t tolerate fighting in my bar.”

She locked his arm around his back, and pushed his body onto the bar top.

“Thanks for calling me out here before it escalated any further Blake.” 

Blake gave a nod, looking over at Weiss who had a shocked look on her face, giving her a slight smile.    
“I’ll escort him out, you can take your break now Blake. I’ll have Jaune watch the bar while you’re gone.”

Her cat ears flicked at the unfamiliar name.

“Jaune? Who’s Jaune?”

A blonde haired man came out from Ruby’s office, cleaned up a bit more than when he first came in. Ruby meanwhile bringing the red haired man outside of the establishment.

“She uh, was talking about me.”

Jaune held a hand on the back of his neck, giving off an awkward smile. Blake narrowed his eyes at him, then looked over at Weiss, who was still trying to grasp what had just happened. 

“Are you okay Weiss?”

She shot her gaze back up at her, regaining composure.

“Y-Yes.. I’m alright.. Just scared the living dust out of me.”

Blake let out a chuckle, walking out from behind the bar to stand next to her. 

“I’m gonna give Jaune a brief rundown of what to do in case someone wants a drink, do you wanna come outside with me while I go on my break?”

This was the first time Weiss was this close to her, she was a good foot and a half taller than her and had hair than ran down to her lower back. Weiss had caught herself staring at her and had to internally slap herself. 

“Y-Yes! I would love-  _ ahem _ If you want me to.. It’s your break, so if you don’t want me there it’s ok.”

Blake gave a bit of a look towards her and replaced it with a smile. She walked away from her to give Jaune a crash course in mixing drinks while Weiss patiently waited for her. Weiss couldn’t help but just be mesmerized by Blake, they way she composed herself and how she treats everyone with respect, regardless of the time she knows them for. Weiss couldn’t explain the certain warmth she felt knowing she can be acquainted with her. She found herself staring again as Blake began to walk back over to her. 

“Ready to go?”

Weiss had a small smile on her face.

“Yes, lead the way.”

“We aren’t going far.”

Blake stepped beside her and held the door open for her as they walked out and around to the side of the building.

* * *

Blake pulled out a pack of cigarettes and held one in her mouth, gesturing the pack over to Weiss.

“Want one?”

Weiss noticed what she was offering her and politely held up her hand.

“No thanks, You’re welcome to though, it won’t bother me.”

“Alright.”

She put the pack back into her pocket and lit the cigarette in her mouth. 

Both girls shared a comfortable silence for a bit, taking in the clouded night sky and the distant rumble of passing cars. Weiss felt like she was going to explode if she didn’t talk to her so she was the first to speak up.

“So uhm.. What made you want to be a bartender Blake?”

Blake took the cigarette out of her mouth and blew smoke out of her mouth. 

“Well, I kinda just ended up here. I used to be in college, then all of a sudden, I was mixing drinks at a bar.”

Weiss turned towards her.

“Did you drop out?”

“Yeah I guess, it all kinda just happened.”

“Well.. I don’t really think dropping out-”

“Have you ever thought that, this is as good as it gets Weiss?”

Weiss stared at her, perplexed. Blake had a blank look on her face as she continued.

“I mean, Is this all life has to offer? Even if I did finish college I would just be doing the same thing i’m doing now, but at a different job.”

Weiss was deep in thought about what she was saying, she never had to think about these kinds of things. It was apparent that this was a difficult subject for Blake. She just didn’t think she would go off on a tangent like that so sporadically. 

“I.. I never thought about it that way.”

Blake took another puff from her cigarette.

“We’re all just destined to spend the rest of our lives working until we die or kill ourselves.”

Weiss shot her gaze up at her. She didn’t want Blake thinking about these things, having her continue to talk about these things is obviously depressing her. Weiss couldn’t help but feel extremely uncomfortable at Blake’s long face. She wanted to make her smile and keep her smiling. 

“Blake.”

Blake looked over at her.

“Don’t bum yourself out by thinking of that stuff. Yes, it’s a given that you have to work, cause if you don’t work you can’t make money, but it’s about the things you experience and the friends you have that make life worth it. I don’t completely understand your plight, but that’s what my mother told me. And..”

Weiss played with her fingers awkwardly.

“Being around you.. I feel these things I’ve never felt around someone before. You’re just so honest and caring.. you’re .. real. You’re the most real person I’ve ever met.”

Blake stared at her in mild confusion with a slight blush on her face. Was this a sort of confession? She took a minute to think about what to say.

“T-Thank you.. I appreciate the compliment..?”

Weiss looked back up at her, her face flushed.

“Don’t.. Mention it.”

They shared an awkward silence for a spell, both girls unsure of what to say next.

“W-When you said.. I was “the most real person you’ve ever met”, what did you uhm.. Mean by that?”

Weiss let out a deep sigh as she looked away from her, her expression fading into slight sadness. 

“Growing up in an environment where everyone treats you like a literal princess.. You kinda start to believe them when you’re young. But as you get older, you realize that they’re just people being paid to do those things for you and to treat you a certain way. It’s like they don’t exist, they aren’t real, puppets putting on a show for you.”

She met Blake’s gaze again.

“You’re not like that Blake. You’re drastically different than the people I work with or associate with. I could even say the same thing about Ruby. But I just..I really like that about you..”

She looked down at her feet, trying to hide the growing blush on her face. Blake didn’t completely understand why, but she threw out her cigarette and wrapped her arms around her. Weiss froze and her heart started racing, she couldn’t wrap her head around Blake suddenly hugging her like this. As suddenly as it started, Blake broke the hug, her face flushed and fidgeting a bit. 

“Sorry.. I don’t know why I did that.. You just.. Looked like you needed a hug.” 

Blake was struggling to gain her composure again while Weiss was still starstruck. She was so warm and the hug felt so genuine, it was almost addicting how great the feeling was. Quickly breaking out of her stasis, she gave Blake a soft smile.    
“Don’t worry Blake, I did need that. Thank you.”

Blake calmed down a tad when she said that, returning the smile. 

_ BEEP BEEP BEEP _

The sudden noise startled both girls, Blake looked at her watch, noticing that the beeping sound was coming from it. It was her alarm telling her that her break was over. She put her arm back at her side and ran a hand through her hair.

“Well, break time’s over. I gotta get back to work.”

She stretched and started to walk back inside, Weiss following right behind her. 

* * *

Back inside the bar, there were still a few people sitting at tables and at the bar. Surprisingly, Jaune seemed to be doing a pretty good job at serving drinks! Blake let out a bit of a chuckle and turned back to Weiss. 

“So do you want me to close out your tab? Or will you stay for another?”

Weiss almost reprimanded her for asking such a question. She had to pause for a moment, questioning to herself why she reprimanded her for a question like that. She then cleared her throat and said. 

“Sure, I’ll stay for a bit longer.”

Blake gave off another smile and went back behind the bar, Weiss returning to her seat. Blake turned over to Jaune mixing drinks a bit down from her.

“Hey Jaune, keep this up and you might even land a job here!” 

Both girls shared a laugh at the joke, Jaune acknowledging her without taking his eyes off what he was doing.

“Oh I already work here. Boss gave me a job here from how I’ve been doing.”

The laughing stopped and was replaced with confusion. Low and behold, the woman herself, Ruby Rose, suddenly appeared next to Weiss in a blur of red.

“That’s right! He was doing a pretty good job so I decided to just give it to him. The trade off is he’s also the Janitor so it works out!”

Jaune let out a strained laugh.

“Yep.. That’s gonna be fun.”

Ruby gave him a smile and went back into her office. Leaving Blake and Weiss at their original spots at the bar. Weiss gave a bit of a smirk then turned back towards Blake.

“Seems like you have a new co-worker.”

Blake gave a crooked smile and rubbed the back of her neck.    
“It seems that way..”

They both shared a small laugh and continued to make small talk. Weiss couldn’t tell how much time has passed, she found herself to be completely lost in Blake’s almost glowing amber eyes. Even so, she still couldn’t wrap her head around this strange feeling she has for Blake. When she was around her, she felt so warm, like being wrapped up in a warm blanket on a cold winter night. Blake was a blanket, a tall, attractive and strangely seductive blanket. She broke out of the trance she was in when Ruby suddenly came up behind her again. 

“Helloooo again~ Blake, you can leave early. I want to give Jaune some one on one training without any distractions.”

Blake and Weiss collectively looked at her with confusion, with Blake adding;

“Can’t I stay and help? I can definitely give him some well needed pointers-”   
“No arguing with me! As your boss I’m telling you that you can leave early!” Both Blake and Weiss shared a glance at each other, both still in mild confusion. 

“Uhm.. Okay then. I guess I’ll go clock out.” She began to start signing out of her till, Weiss got up from her seat, but still stood around. She didn’t want to go home, she didn’t want these feelings that she can’t quite explain to just mean nothing in the end. She had to find out what exactly these feelings meant, even if she had a pretty good idea already. 

“Hey uhm, Blake?”

Blake turned around to face her from grabbing her belongings from behind the bartop. 

“Hm?”

Weiss cast her eyes away from her, her hands proceeding to touch each other in an awkward fashion.

“If.. If you wouldn’t mind.. Do you think I could.. Possibly.. Staywithyouforthenight?”

She ended that sentence in a rushed mumbled sentence, but Blake still understood it. She looked at Weiss in confusion for a moment, thinking that she could just order some personal chauffeur to come and pick her up. But some part of her deep down wanted her to stay with her, she couldn’t understand it, but she gave into it away.

“Uhh.. Sure, I don’t mind.”

Weiss’ face lit up as her confusion melted into happiness and gave Blake a rare genuine smile.

“T-Thank you! I appreciate it!”

Weiss’ smile almost made Blake’s heart stop. She’s never seen anything so precious and pure before. Taking a hold of her chest and looking away for a moment to hide her blushing face and to take a few deep breaths, she looked back at her. 

“Alright then, let’s get going.”

Both girls started towards the door, Blake opened the door for Weiss, with Weiss giving her another small smile as she walked through the door. Blake was about to follow suit when she got tugged on by the back of her shirt. Looking back, she saw Ruby motioning her to come closer with her finger. Leaning down to her so she could hear, Ruby whispered in her ear;

“ _ Blake, If you don’t sleep with her, I will. _ ”

Blake’s face flushed instantly as she darted out of the door after Weiss, a smirk on Ruby’s face as they left.

* * *

The sound of cars racing past the couple on the sidewalk along with the ambient sound of people talking can all be heard as the two walked in silence. Blake looked to the sky, seeing the dark clouds block the moon from the night sky. 

“I think it’s going to rain..”

Weiss looked up right as the raindrops started pouring, a surprised squeak coming from her. Without hesitation, Blake took off her jacket and threw it over Weiss, grabbing her arm and running with her to the awning of her apartment complex. As soon as they were protected from the rain, Weiss took off the jacket and shook off whatever condensation was still on her, a light blush on her face from Blake trying to protect her from the rain. 

“T-Thank you Blake.. You didn’t have to do that, you could catch a cold..” Even though she really didn’t want Blake to do that, it still made her heart flutter that she thought to protect her from the rain.    
“Don’t worry about it.” 

Blake shook off the rain from her hair, her cat ears swishing on top of her head. Weiss couldn’t help but stare intently at her feline appendages. What she would give to touch them would probably cost more than the whole city. Blake opened the door for Weiss, trying her best to give her a smile as Weiss walked in front of her, giving a polite “Thank you” as she walked inside. The inside of the apartment lobby was quiet, there was a faint light that effortlessly lit up the room. There was a woman at the counter quietly reading a book as they walked in. Blake walked towards the elevator, pressing the button to call the elevator down to the ground floor. 

“You know, the media might go insane if they see someone like you some place like this.” 

Weiss shot her a glare, quickly walking over to her and spoke in a hushed voice. 

“Will you keep it down! I know that, that bellhop could’ve heard us!” 

Blake couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“The person at the counter? That’s not a bellhop, she’s the landlord, she puts headphones on when it’s past 12 AM. You’re safe here.”

Upon further inspection it appeared that she had earbuds in her ears, causing a sigh of relief to come from Weiss. The elevator opened upon reaching their floor, the two girls stepping inside.

* * *

The faint sound of jingling keys opened the door to Blake’s apartment. Weiss walked into the apartment, there was a sofa in front of a TV/Entertainment center, a small kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom. Weiss looked around wide-eyed at how nice apartments have gotten since she’s seen them. “What? Were you expecting worse?” 

Blake asked with a smirk. Weiss quickly turned around, blushing slightly. “W-Well.. It’s been a while since I’ve been inside of an.. Apartment.”

Blake chuckled. 

“Can I take my jacket from you? It must be dripping wet.”

Weiss quickly nodded, taking off the jacket and handing it to her. 

“Thanks, I’ll have to run it through the wash, make yourself at home.”

She walked into the bathroom, which Weiss assumed she had the washer and dryer, and closed the door behind her. Weiss took a moment to take in Blake’s sent that completely encompassed the room. She could’ve sworn that she could get high from this. She slid off her Stilettos and set them beside the door with the rest of the shoes Blake had and walked over to the couch, sitting down on it. She took this time to completely process what was happening. She met this bartender girl today, and she’s already in her place of residence. Did this move kind of quickly? Yes. Did she care? Not really. While deep in her thoughts, the door to the bathroom opened, she was too spaced out to look up at who came through. 

“Sorry about the wait, I decided to just do my work laundry as well.” 

Weiss snapped out of her trance and looked up. 

“Oh don’t worry-” 

Weiss suddenly ran out of words to say as her eyes met a half-naked Blake. She had some sweatpants on along with a black sports bra. Weiss’ face flushed and she quickly looked away from her. 

“S-S-Shouldn’t you find a shirt to wear?” 

It took a second for Blake to realise, but her face flushed a bit as well. 

“Oh! I’m sorry! I’m just so used to walking around with no shirt on. I’ll find something to throw on.” 

She quickly walked into her bedroom and shut the door. Weiss looked back after she heard the door, her face still flushed. She let out a sigh, propping her head on her hand as she said quietly to herself. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything..” 

Her mind flashed her an image of half-naked Blake. 

“Gods she was gorgeous..” 

The door opened again, revealing Blake with more clothing on. 

“Were you saying something?” 

Weiss looked back up at her. 

“Oh-Oh nothing..” 

Blake walked over and sat on the couch with her, Weiss’ face flushed a bit at how close she was to her.

“I’m still surprised that you wanted to stay the night with me. I bet wherever you’re staying is far superior than mine, but who am I to deny Weiss Schnee?” 

A bit of a frown formed on Weiss’ face. She didn’t want this to just be about her standing in society, she wanted Blake to understand that this was more than just some kind of abuse of her “powers”. Weiss clenched her hands into fists on her legs and looked up at Blake. 

“Blake, I need to tell you something.” 

Blake looked at her with mild confusion. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Weiss fought with herself to not break eye contact with her. She needed to get this out to her, even if it killed her. 

“Does.. this have to just be about me? Why can’t we talk about you and how you’re doing? I hate when people talk to me as if I'm a literal princess. They always act so fake so they could get in good standing with me or just use me for their own personal gain. I know that’s not what you’re doing, all night you’ve been so caring and kind to me. You didn’t cause a huge scene when you noticed me walk in, unlike your boss. And when you invited me outside to go with you on your break, my heart almost stopped I was so happy. The things I feel for you, I haven’t felt before. I can’t even begin to explain to you how these things feel. But whenever I look into your eyes Blake, I just feel safe, warm, and so happy. I’m sorry if this is weird or anything..” 

Weiss continued to talk about how she feels and how it’s so hard for her to explain, Blake sat there, patiently listening to everything she had to say. “...and just the fact you didn’t try to take advantage of me here is just so comforting along with-” 

“Weiss.”

Blake held a finger to her lips, cutting her off. 

“I think I understand.”

She took her finger away from her lips. 

“You.. You do?” 

Blake gave her a soft smile. 

“Yeah, I think.” 

Weiss let out a sigh of relief. 

“I’m glad..” 

Blake scooted closer to her, making Weiss’ face flush again. 

“I’ve.. I’ve never had someone go into such detail about how much they like me.. Let alone a girl.. But, I think what you’re trying to say is.. You like me?” Weiss’ face became brighter than the sun as she finally turned away out of embarrassment. 

“Was I wrong..?” 

Blake asked. She could barely notice the slight shake of Weiss’ head that signified “no”. 

“Wow, uhm.. I’m extremely flattered. Uhh.. Can you.. Look at me for what I’m gonna say next?” 

Weiss slowly lifted her head to face her. 

“I think.. I understand why I gave you that hug at the bar now..”

Blake felt herself subconsciously moving towards Weiss’ lips. Weiss’ eyes widened as she realised what this implied and mentally prepared herself for impact. Blake’s lips came into contact with hers, Weiss trying her best to show that she knew what she was doing. They both separated shortly after they made contact, a blush firmly on both of their faces. Blake spoke softly;

“U-Uhm.. I’m sorry, I should’ve-”

“It’s okay Blake.. I quite enjoyed that..”

Weiss cut her off, making Blake’s eyes widen a bit at her response. What Weiss said next she didn’t quite prepare for.

“Do you think.. We can do that again?”

Blake suppressed her urge to exclaim her answer, not wanting to ruin the mood.

“Y-Yeah, I’d like that..”

Blake’s hand went around to hold the back of her neck as she leaned in for another kiss. Weiss’ found her arms wrapped around her as their lips met for the second time. As they kissed, Blake put her free hand on the couch, leaning further into the kiss. Weiss welcomed her advance, falling onto her back to accommodate the emblazoned passion. Blake’s tongue ran across her bottom lip, a slight moan came from Weiss as she noticed the coarseness of her tongue. Blake’s free hand traced the outline of her breasts, down to her stomach. Weiss’ eyes opened slightly as her hand lingered on her stomach, one of her hands moving down to rest on top of Blake’s. She put her other hand on Blake’s shoulder and slowly broke the kiss. Both girls stared at each other through half-lidded eyes, panting softly.    
“Blake.. I’m sorry..”   
Blake’s eyes opened as she heard a slight sadness in her voice.

“No, It’s okay. What’s wrong..?”

Blake got off of her, allowing Weiss to sit up and cast her eyes away from her.    
“You did nothing wrong Blake.. That was amazing.. I’m just..”    
She clasped her hands together on top of her crossed legs.   
“I don’t want this to.. Just be a one time thing.. If this even does go..”

She swallowed in anticipation

“..further.”

Blake scooted a bit closer to her.   
“I understand.. No one said this had to be a one time thing.”   
Blake said with a smile, which made Weiss’ eyes light up with relief. Weiss scooted closer to Blake, resting her head on her shoulder. 

“Thank you.. I’m so glad you think that way..”

Blake rested her arm around her shoulders, softly running her fingers through Weiss’ hair. Weiss leaned her head into her hand, enjoying every touch Blake gave her. Blake used her other hand to hold one of Weiss’. 

“Weiss..”

Weiss looked up at her.

“I don’t exactly know what will happen.. But if you don’t mind, I would like to give this a shot.”

Weiss smiled and leaned her head on her shoulder, her lilac scent pulling her closer in her embrace. 

“Yeah.. I want this too.. It’s okay.”

She squeezed the hand that was holding Blake’s and closed her eyes in content. Blake blushed at the gesture and melted into the embrace with her. 

“Heh.. I thought this was going to be another lonely night. I’m glad I met you Weiss..”

They sat there together until they both let sleep take over them, letting the sounds of the late night bustle become background noise until morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry this took so long. What I thought was gonna take a few weeks turned into a month. Sorry.. I put a lot of my willpower into this story and a lot of stuff happened in my life while writing this. I hope you like this as much as I do. This is just a one shot, if i think of anything else or if you guys like it I might think about expanding on it. Please don’t forget to leave a like/review. I always read them.


End file.
